Like a Father
by Miss Townshend
Summary: Shay vive exiliado del credo de asesinos quienes lo consideran un traidor... Mientras Arno vive de una manera extraña tratando de encontrar al asesino de su padre.. mas hay lazos que la sangre, el credo y la orden no pueden romper facilmente ayudado por sus compañeros Arno descubrira un Secreto que habia estado guardado en la memoria de un viejo Traidor de la Orden y el Credo


Capítulo I

**_-Junio, Francia, 1765-_**

Era una bella mañana, el sol estaba a punto de salir de entre las olas del mar; el capitán Cormac había arribado al puerto de parís después de un viaje agotador en el Morrigan, solo le interesaba una sola cosa en su mente, ver a una antigua amiga austriaca, su nombre era River Leisser.

**_-Octubre, River Valley, 1752-_**

Achilles Davenport mantenía a su hermandad al tanto de lo que pasaba a los alrededores, los maestros asesinos mantenían a sus alumnos instruidos, mas ese día de otoño algo iba a cambiar, los asesinos se reunieron en la costa al observar un barco de origen desconocido acercarse, entre ellos estaba Shay.

El barco anclo en la costa y de él bajaron unos asesinos traídos de Austria y Francia de el barco bajo una asesina femenina, con cabello café claro rizado, su piel era como la seda, sus ojos eran grandes de color hazel, su vestido era parecido al de Hope mas tenía un color azul marino muy bello, sin pensarlo los asesinos quedaron asombrados con ella, incluso Shay quien secretamente mantenía una atracción hacia su maestra Hope.

**_-Junio, Francia, 1765-_**

Mientras Shay se mantenía en su guarida templaría, sentado frente a la gran ventana de madera, en la mesita que estaba frente suyo estaba su anillo templario junto a un libro, y una carta; acerco su mano a la pequeña taza de té y le dio un sorbo, pensaba que iba a decirle cuando la viera, que harían, si de verdad ella lo extrañaría, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella regreso a Francia, el había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ella.

La tarde corrió rápidamente y en la mansión Dorian se encontraban los más reconocidos nobles de Francia, algunos Maestros Asesinos e incluso Maestre Templarios, shay iba acompañado con Haytham Kenway y el genio Benjamín Franklin quien era un invitado de honor.

El salón era enorme, había gente por doquier, en el centro bailaban las personas con sus parejas, en el centro del baile estaba Charles Dorian junto con su prometida Marie Leisser, la joven Marie miraba a la gente que la rodeaba, como si esperara a alguien, entre la gente llego a ver a una sombra conocida que rápidamente desapareció, Marie siguió bailando en el lugar.

-¿has visto algo querida?- Charles le pregunto a su prometida con preocupación

-n… no la verdad…. Nada- contesto a su prometido algo inseguro

Al baile se habían unido distintas personas, muchas parejas para bailar, había un intercambio de personas en el lugar, pero Marie solo seguía bailando, miraba a los alrededores buscando algo, y buscaba y buscaba hasta que una mano se cruzo con la suya al son del baile, Marie lo miro y reconoció ese rostro, no era una visión, sus ojos cafés, su tamaño, su porte de caballero, pero sobretodo esa cicatriz que tenía en su rostro.

-pensé que nunca llegarías- susurro con una sonrisa en el rostro- llevo en este mar de personas por horas.

-sería más fácil si tu prometido no estuviese cerca observándote todo el tiempo- Shay contesto a la joven, le devolvió una sonrisa observándola poco a poco, sabía que detrás de esa porte de dama de la alta sociedad estaba escondida esa chica que tanto adoraba.

-su sentido del humor no ha cambiado en estos años Monsieur Cormac- la chica contesto siguiendo paso a paso el baile – espero que sus sentimientos tampoco lo hayan hecho-

-*Heureusement mademoiselle, rien de cela a changé, ni changer dans mon Cœur- Susurro al oído de la dama _(__*Afortunadamente señorita, nada ha cambiado, ni cambiara en mi corazón)_

-vaya, has practicado la totalidad del idioma, me sorprende Monsieur Cormac- -veo más conveniente el hablar en un sitio con menos gente a los alrededores, me llegan a poner nervioso- shay susurro una vez mas

-Monsieur, que una dama deje el baile, es inapropiado- dijo juguetonamente la dama

\- madeimoselle, me disculpara pero… viniendo de una maestra asesina, no será ninguna dificultad-

Shay separo su mano de ella y se dirigió a la ventana abierta que estaba en el lugar, en menos de un segundo desapareció entre la multitud, Marie miro a su prometido y entre la multitud también desapareció, como si estuviesen compuestos de polvo y aire.

Los amantes corrieron entre los jardines de la mano, hasta llegar a un claro donde una fuente acompañaba a la luna en todo su esplendor, la música del baile estaba lejana, el único ruido que se notaba, eran las respiración de ambos.

Se sentaron en una pequeña banca, apenas podía sentarse la dama con su hermoso vestido rosa, shay al sentirse un poco cómodo en el lugar tomo la mano de la dama mientras esta la mantenía en el centro de su vestido.

-¿Cómo es que logro encontrarme Monsieur Cormac?- la dama pregunto mirando al horizonte, perdida en el tiempo.

Shay de sus ropas develo una carta y se la mostro, la dama abrió los ojos sorprendida, y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos color hazel.

-pensé que no había llegado a tiempo- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, sollozo un poco- creía que esta carta jamás llegaría a tus manos, sabes cómo son los problemas… -rio un poco, dejando salir un poco de esperanza- una carta de un asesino para un templario es…. Es… ilógico.

Shay tomo una de sus manos y la subió hasta su rostro, besando tiernamente su mano blanca, con su otra mano tomo la carta y la abrió.

La dama tomo la otra parte del sobre, quitando el sello, abriendo la nota y observándola.

-léala Monsieur- dijo la dama- quisiera cerciorarme que de verdad sea la carta a la que me refiero-

Shay obedeció sin soltar la mano de la dama se dispuso a leer la carta.

_"Mi estimado Monsieur Cormac"_

_Te escribo esta carta no para atacarte como la mayoría de los asesinos han hecho desde tu partida por traición, me temo informarte que la situación que vivo en Francia es peor; los asesinos se han vuelto corruptos y he decidido dejar el credo por iniciativa propia, no solo eso, la contraparte se ha mantenido en calma pero las malas lenguas hablan de un posible acto de traición de entre los mismos que han decidido tomar medidas drásticas._

_Probablemente esto no te importe en lo más mínimo, pero en todos los casos debe, ya que esta situación afectara a más de un solo país, a más de un solo credo, a más de una sola orden, y eso, mi estimado, puede afectar a la posición de todos los maestre templarios, una guerra se iniciara por nuestra cuenta y otra por la vuestra._

_No solo eso, me temo informarle también que mi compromiso con Charles Dorian es definitivo, con el dolor de mi corazón por este suceso, espero que no empeore la situación._

_Se anunciara oficialmente durante tres años, no me importa, pero personas de la alta sociedad estarán presentes, incluso maestres templarios, sin más que añadir, espero su presencia en el mismo, no como un acto de rendimiento, sino como una ruta de escape._

_Por siempre tuya_

_River M. Leisser_

La dama al terminar de oír esa carta, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras shay la abrazaba fuertemente, beso su cabeza y miro hacia el cielo

-Mi Lady no debe de preocuparse…yo siempre estaré a su lado, no me importa lo que el destino diga- Shay miro a la bella dama a sus dulces ojos, en ellos, reflejadas las estrellas y sus lagrimas que viajaban desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas -River-.

-Shay…..- River miro hacia él y con un cálido susurro le respondió-…nunca has cambiado…recuerdo la expresión que habías hecho la primera vez que conocí, recuerdo ese rostro sonrojado que tenias….-

\- si lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo que te dirigiste hacia mí, recuerdo que querías que yo te enseñara todo lo que teníamos que hacer, también recuerdo todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos en la hermandad, y recuerdo también que…- shay paro de hablar, suspiro fuertemente y abrazo una vez más a river.

\- si shay, también lo recuerdo- river dijo acurrucándose en su pecho- me dolió en toda el alma saber que te trataron así, yo solo quería saltar por ese acantilado y reunirme contigo, fuera donde fuera.

Shay volvió a la mirada de River, acaricio sus mejillas con sus manos, y acerco sus labios a los de ella, consientes ambos del peligro que pasaban, dejaron que los sentimientos reprimidos por los últimos 4 años dejaran salir.

-shay, si nos llegasen a encontrar yo….- river dijo preocupada pero shay solo volvió a besarla y susurro en voz baja.

-nadie se enterara, por ahora, solo estamos tu y yo-

Shay quiso que esos momentos se volvieran eternos, era extraño, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por una mujer, pero esa dama, a pesar de estar comprometida con otro hombre, deseaba estar a su lado sin importar lo que pasara.

En el baile la nobleza se hacía notar, los hombres bailaban sin cesar por el salón con sus acompañantes, otros brindaban por salud y prosperidad en la ciudad, y al rey, Haytham solo se dedicaba a observar meticulosamente detestaba a los franceses y su estúpida manera de vivir, tomo una copa de vino y la bebió de un sorbo mientras veía a los alrededores como se balanceaban los malditos como pavorreales en pleno celo, sinceramente lo hacían sentir enfermo.

-Máster Kenway- la voz de franklin se hizo presente- no debería de beber el vino de esa manera

-lo entiendo Mister Franklin, una buena copa de vino debe de beberse con elegancia, saboreándolo hasta la última gota- Haytham dijo mirando la copa detenidamente- pero en mi mente hay preocupación por Charles.

\- Máster Kenway, usted debe de entender, el señor Lee puede con ese cargo- dijo dando un sorbo a su vino- además algún día sucederá a usted en ese puesto-

-Lo entiendo Franklin, se que Charles es excelente en el puesto- Haytham dijo sonriendo

-también el señor Cormac es un excelente miembro de la orden- franklin sonrió mirando a Haytham muestras este observaba con detenimiento los alrededores-

-¿por cierto, donde esta Shay en este momento?, se está perdiendo de la exquisita fiesta, a la que cordialmente fuimos invitados-

Fuera de la mansión se encontraba River caminando muy cerca de Shay, River reía mientras le explicaba de sus aventuras en Francia, se burlaba de las pomposas vestimentas de los nobles, los grandes peinados de las mujeres y los tacones y maquillaje que llevaban los hombres, shay escuchaba su plática mientras caminaba con las manos hacia atrás con pose de caballero, solo se dedico a observarla, a pesar de todo lo vivido ella era única, por ella volvería a hacer un credo limpio y sin fraudes, de verdad estaba enamorado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Shay?- river pregunto al notar la ausencia en los ojos de su amado

-eh- contesto bobamente, estaba perdido en el tiempo y el espacio- oh, sí estoy bien… muy bien

-me doy cuenta de ello…- river paro frente a un ventanal donde se podía observar la fiesta en su interior- sabes, estar con los franceses me ha enseñado muchas cosas-

Shay miro a river y tomo sus delicadas manos – ¿enserio?, muéstrame, ¿Qué es lo que los nobles franceses, le han mostrado Madamme?-

-No me llames así, Shay, deja la cortesía a un lado, solo estamos tu y yo- señalo haciendo pucheros

Shay al mirarla sonrió un poco – Aun conservas ese fuego que te caracteriza- acaricio el rostro de river con delicadeza y ella volteo cerrando los ojos- ojala todo hubiese sido diferente-

River miro a shay perdidamente, no sabía que decir, las palabras para expresar se habían terminado, se dejo llevar por el momento y se abalanzo a él para abrazarlo, comenzó a sollozar un poco, la alegría que sentía era inmensa, pero a la vez la tristeza la invadía. Pero en el interior de la fiesta, el señor Charles Dorian se encontraba buscando a su prometida, entre toda la multitud logro notar tras una ventana a su dama junto a otro caballero, quiso dar una vista más acertada pero la multitud era demasiada y la vista no le dio para mas; fuera Shay noto unos sonidos cerca, uso su vista de águila y detecto que alguien estaba observando, tomo a river de la mano y corrieron lo más cercano a la puerta para ingresar.

-Demonios- Shay exclamo en voz baja

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Shay?- River pregunto tomando el rostro de su amado en sus manos

-Parece que tu prometido nos ha estado observando-

-¡eso es imposible!- exclamo River- El no… él no posee la vista de águila-

-tal vez necesitemos volver dentro y dejar que la situación se tranquilice-

-pero…- river fue interrumpida cuando shay puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

-vamos- dijo moviendo su cabeza

Shay y River se dirigieron a la puerta trasera pero un guardia detuvo a shay antes de entrar.

-Tú, Detente, no puedes pasar sin invitación- el guardia se dirigió a shay parándolo en la entrada

\- S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, il est l'invité du Monsieur Dorian et moi - River abogo por Shay, acercándose al guardia (_-Por favor, señor, el es invitado del señor Dorian y mío_-)

\- oui madame Marie me permet, je ne pense pas que cet américain sale n'a absolument rien à voir avec Monsieur Dorian - el guardia se dirigió ásperamente con River._(_ _-Si me permite señora Marie, no creo que este sucio americano tenga absolutamente nada que ver con el señor Dorian-)_

\- Je comprends très bien ce qu'il dit, Monsieur, et Mademoiselle a parfaitement le droit de plaider, si vous me le pardonne, j'ai un problème avec Monsieur - Shay respondió entrando al lugar extendiendo su brazo. _(-Si me permite señora Marie, no creo que este sucio americano tenga absolutamente nada que ver con el señor Dorian_-)

-Madame-

-Monsieur-

Shay y River entraron al salón y se separaron para no levantar sospechas, dio una última mirada a River antes de que desapareciera en la multitud, al no verla decidió ir a buscar a Franklin y Haytham. Se dirigió a la gran mesa de aperitivos que había para tomar una copa de vino y posteriormente encontrar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto River corría hacia donde se encontraba su prometido buscándola, mientras Dorian se introdujo al baile, pensando que podía estar bailando con otra persona, pero era casi imposible buscarla, la gente no dejaba de bailar ni de intercambiar parejas.

-Donde te habrás ido Marie-Dorian dijo entre dientes desesperado al no hallar rastro de ella, hasta que una mano lo sujeto del brazo

-Ahí estas-

River llego en el momento exacto antes de que Dorian sospechara que estaba al lado de otra persona.

-Marie, ¿dónde estabas?, porque te ves muy exaltada-Dorian empezó a cuestionar a River, y ella sin aliento le respondió de una manera sospechosa y nerviosa

-Bueno es….es que, el baile…si, el baile es un poco cansado, sobre todo si se usa esta clase de vestidos-dando una risita nerviosa se fue al lado de Charles –necesitaba un poco de descanso así que salí al ventanal-.

-Hm…-Dorian se quedo pensando- No hay problema mi amada Marie… Pero recuerda que iremos con nuestro invitado de honor el sr Benjamín Franklin, de seguro te hará sentir mejor, sabes es un gran inventor y ha hecho grandes descubrimientos-

\- si eso es seguro cielo- River dijo con entusiasmo pero a la vez se asusto, ya que Shay estaba donde se encontraba Franklin ya que era su acompañante y se dejaba ver que posteriormente huirían de la fiesta.

Shay fue a buscar a su gran maestre hasta finalmente hallarlo, se alivio un poco y con el par de copas de vino en manos se acerco a Haytham y Franklin.

–Maestre Haytham, lo estuve buscando por casi todo el salón- dijo exhausto Shay

-Me he dado cuenta Shay- Haytham dijo con un poco de excentricismo- ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?

-ah… yo…- shay dijo nervioso, sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco, miro hacia abajo a la copa de vino y exclamo- solo conseguí un poco de vino.

Haytham miro de nuevo a Shay juzgando su extraño comportamiento, tomo la copa de vino y le dio un pequeño sorbo sin antes brindar.

-oh ahí esta nuestro gran invitado de honor- la voz de dorian se hizo presente ante el trió de hombres.

-El honor es mío, Monsieur Dorian- Franklin dijo estrechando su mano en muestra de amistad- debo de felicitarles, ya que cuentan con una hermosa y delicada fiesta-

-si- dorian exclamo- oh caballeros disculpen mi indiscreción-charles se dirigió al par de hombres que acompañaban a Franklin en muestra de cortesía- mi nombre es Charles Dorian, soy el anfitrión de esta reunión-

-me he dado cuenta Monsieur dorian- Haytham contesto estrechando su mano- me he percatado de que usted tiene muy finos gustos en cuestión de fiestas, la música y el vino es…. Incomparable-

Franklin miro a Haytham ya que denoto en sus palabras el sarcasmo, Haytham dio un sorbo delicado a la copa sonriendo esta vez.

-me disculpara las molestias Monsieur Dorian, pero Monsieur Kenway no es muy conocedor de las artes francesas- franklin intervino- el… solo está acostumbrado al aire americano- franklin miro a shay quien tenía ahora su rostro mirando a los laterales como si quisiera evitar algo- ¿no es así máster Cormac?

-si- contesto nervioso Shay- así es.

-me he dado cuenta de ello- Charles miro al hombre tras de Monsieur Kenway quien se veía tan distante a lo que sucedía, -Oh lo siento, mis disculpas de nuevo caballeros, he olvidado un pequeño detalle- charles extendió la mano a su prometida invitándola a acercarse- Caballeros quisiera presentarles a mi prometida Madamoiselle Marie Leissier.

-encantada de conocerlos caballeros- river se inclino en muestra de cortesía

-si me disculpa, Monsieur dorian, su prometida domina muy bien el idioma- Haytham dijo algo desafiante.

-vera Monsieur Kenway- charles abogo por ella- ha viajado numerosas veces a América… así que no creo que sea algo "nuevo" para ella- charles contesto.

-si me permite Monsieur- shay dijo acercándose a river estrechando su mano- debo decir, que su prometida es muy bella, jamás había visto algo igual, y en sus ojos se puede ver las maravillas del mundo- dicho esto shay beso la mano de la joven, mirándola fijamente.

-Oh Monsieur, C'est flatteur - river contesto sonrojada, cubriéndose con su abanico de plumas-

\- Je viens de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité _(-Yo sólo digo la verdad y nada más que la verdad)_\- Shay contesto dejando a todos atonitos por el lenguaje -vous manquerais danse? _(¿me perimtiria bailar ?) -_shay pregunto extendiendo su brazo a la joven- Selon moi, qui n'avait pas d'importance à son fiancé que tu danses avec vous une valse unique _(claro si no es molestia para su prometido que baile solo un vals con usted)- _

Oui Monsieur- river contesto soltando a su prometido y tomando el brazo de Shay.

Los caballeros quedaron extrañados de la situación que había pasado, tanto Dorian por el comportamiento de su prometida como Haytham mirando el rostro de Shay al invitarle al baile a River, bajo un poco la cabeza y sonrió como aprobación.

Mientras bailaba un valz con su amada, no la dejaba de mirar ni un solo momento, no quería levantar sospechas para Charles Dorian, pero era inevitable dejar de ver a River con tanto cariño, ni ella pareciera dejar de mirarlo, cada mirada, cada gesto hacia denotar una sonrisa en ella que era de completa alegría y felicidad.

El tiempo paso y la fiesta llego a su fin, algunos invitados se quedaron a dormir en la mansión Dorian, pero en cambio Franklin, Haytham y Shay tenían que volver al Morrigan, Charles y River despedían a la gente en la entrada de su casa.

-fue una noche excepcional- franklin dijo alegre- la comida y el vino fueron deliciosos y la música fue un deleite-

-muchas gracias Monsieur Franklin- dorian agradeció cortésmente – esperamos tener su excelsa presencia en nuestra casa algún día, mi casa es vuestra humilde casa-

-muchas gracias Monsieur Charles- Haytham se despidió con cortesía bajando su sombrero- que pasen muy buenas noches, Monsieur, madame-

-un placer conocerlo Monsieur Dorian- Shay estrecho la mano de Charles como muestra de despedida- gracias por todo- shay tomo la mano de River y beso nuevamente como despedida –Descanse Madame… que aquí tiene un gran hombre que la protegerá de todo-

Franklin Haytham y Shay fueron al muelle donde dejaron el Morrigan anclado y con una brisa fuerte, era una noche perfecta y aunque estaban cansados extrañaban América así que Zarparon hacia su próximo destino.

-La voy a extrañar…- Shay suspiro mirando hacia ese cielo estrellado desde su timón, no podía dejar de ver como la tierra se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Haytham escucho a pesar de que Shay lo dijo para sí solo ese comentario, volteo su cabeza hacia el mar respondiendo ante su comentario –Espero que algún día la vuelvas a encontrar…-

Shay bajo la mirada sin poder evitar oír a su Maestre, tomo con fuerza el timón y solo se quedo callado –a que se refiere- respondió apenado ante su maestre.

-A ella…. A esa dama francesa, parece que ya se conocían desde hacia tiempo atrás -Haytham estaba un poco desanimado, ya que pasaron muchos años desde que conoció a su amada Ziio –ojala tengas las agallas de encontrarte de nuevo con ella…ya que, yo nunca la volví a ver, era una chica difícil sabes…- Haytham dijo bromeado acercándose a Shay.

-Te refieres a….- Shay no pudo continuar en esa pausa ya que Haytham sabia de quien exactamente estaba hablando

-Si…ella…-Al pausar su voz, delicadamente sus labios escribieron su nombre -…..Ziio…..-

Haytham comenzó a sentirse inseguro, temía que algo le hubiese pasado, sentía como un vacio le recorría todo su cuerpo, tenía una sensación cada que pronunciaba su nombre.

-Señor…-Shay miro con aires de esperanza en sus ojos a su maestre –no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que ella lo sigue recordando… y es muy probable que la vuelva a ver-

Terminando la frase, Haytham volteo hacia Shay y con delicadeza le dio un consejo -nunca trates de abandonarla…no cometas los errores que alguna vez yo cometí…- puso su mano en el hombro de shay como una muestra de confianza.

-No diga eso…con sinceridad, prometo que nunca la dejare…-Shay estaba altamente seguro levantando el animo a su Maestre- y estoy seguro de que se reencontrara con Ziio, probablemente ella también piense lo mismo que usted-

-Gracias Shay- Haytham volteo hacia el otro lado del timón del Morrigan

-Y que pasara después…no te sentirás algo solo sin la ayuda de Gist- Dijo al ver el puesto donde solía estar Gist

-El…era un gran compañero…me da pena que se haya ido…- Shay bajo la mirada –pero… me acostumbrare, Seguiré sin que su ausencia me afecte, mientras el morrigan siga a flote y la briza este presente, se que Gist esta acompañándonos-

Shay no se bajo el autoestima y Haytham lo sabía, era una gran persona, agradecía a Dios por tener un elemento como lo era él, llevaba en su sangre esperanza y fe y en si mismo misericordia, pero a pesar de todo lo vivido el siguió navegando el Morrigan para llegar a su hogar, y junto con los demás templarios hacían un grupo valioso.

Shay miro al cielo, como las estrellas brillaban en todo si esplendor, miro hacia atrás como si estas lo pudiesen comunicar con River.

-Hasta Luego mi dama de Nieve- shay dijo sonriéndole al viento

Mientras tanto en la habitación de River y Charles River se encontraba mirando al cielo desde su gran ventanal y al mismo tiempo suspiro con todo su corazón –Hasta Luego, Chico con suerte- lanzando un beso al horizonte.


End file.
